Talk:Guides
Warren, Corvette, etc What's a term that refers to POIs like the Warren? They aren't theme parks, but they're more than just POI's. Thoughts? --InfluenzaSWTA 06:17, 24 Nov 2004 (CET) Dungeons I call them dungeons, even though this is a science fiction game. --Monthigos 06:18, 24 Nov 2004 (CET) I think we need to give a more detailed definition of what is a Dungeon and what is not... Example : The Corellian Corvette is a Dungeon, you can enter it only with your group in a specific instance-like game session and for a limited time period. In the Dungeon list we can fin find the Myyydrill Cavern which is an instanced place but not the Ryatt Trail which is an instanced place too... ! So what is the criteria that permit to say that such a place is a Dungeon or not ??? The NK-Necrosis cave is enterable only if you are authorized by the droid guard, for the Death Watch Bunker it's a Terminal, for the Geonosian Lab there s nothing particular... Many criteria appears then... I think we may choose between the Instance (Ryatt Trail or Myyydrill cavern), the Quest authorization (The Corellian corvette or Death Watch Bunker), the Cave appearance (Geonosian Lab, some POI ?) but is it enough ??? A lot of questions, but I think that with setting the best criteria selection we may have the best quality result... At least I hope so :) --Niom 11:19, 28 Sep 2005 (CEST) Bleh I will make mistakes with this thing at first. I'll catch on quickly though :). Dungeons sounds good to me even though it's sci fi. Death Watch Bunker Geo Cave Corvette The Warren PsionicHawk 17:07, 24 Nov 2004 (CET) - :No problem :). I definitely recommend using ~~~~ in your Talk Page posts... it is replaced with your login name and the time/date of your edit. Hah, of course I forget to do that myself on occasion :) InfluenzaSWTA 06:25, 24 Nov 2004 (CET) Space Careers - CorSec Squadron I'm trying to gather information (piece by piece, albiet) on the CorSec Squadron. So, if someone would please link the item I've posted on the guides page to the squadron guide, it would be much appreciated. Alas, I am ignorant as a fish in sand when it comes to coding ... Nevermind, I simply had to change a page name so that the right letters where capitalized. Sorry ... Recommended Combat Level Just a suggestion, but how about providing a recommended CL when doing a quest or dungeon? For example, the Rebel Themepark has "targets" that are ~CL25-56, so I would recommend a CL55+ solo to finish. Or, maybe if there was a "Range of targets in this quest: CL25-56". Just some kind of indication that will keep someone that is like CL15 from taking a quest that has CL20+ targets, or someone that is CL80 from waiting to do a quest that only has CL50 or lower targets. --M.A.X. 15:18, 14 Oct 2005 (CEST) : Something similar to what is at the beginning of Jabba's Theme Park? Then yes, it would be very useful. --SwordMage 20:21, 14 Oct 2005 (CEST) : Agree. I'd like to know whether or not I need to wait until 90 to do this classic set of quests. --Redheadedtim 10:06, 24 Dec 2009 (CST) Archived pre-NGE links Here is the list of links to pre-NGE content that I removed from this page: * Force sensitive * Aurilia * Padawan Trials * Jedi Knight Trials * PvP as a Swordsman * Pikeman Basic Guide by Gunman21 * Guide to the Carbineer * Guide to the Squad Leader * Mos Eisley starter quest I didn't want to delete the links, so I moved them here. --M.A.X. 16:02, 20 January 2006 (CET)